CR 11 Blackscale Kinori Alchemist
Kinori are a race of albino lizardfolk that have lived on Earth since the time of the pyramids. They didn't actually build or even design the pyramids, but they did determine where said pyramids would be built. They have survived and even thrived to this day, although they're mainly found only in warm regions of the Old World, living underground in vast cities ruled over by a black-scaled kinori or a "Master of Work". In most ways their technology is less advanced than that of humanity, but they have access to some magic. Their best known ritual is the creation of "mummies" which can be applied to humans or kinori. Most commonly encountered kinori are scouts or nest guardians. Their usual attitude towards human trespassers is one of hostility followed by nutrition, subject to later flexibility if the humans put up fierce resistance. If this happens the kinori all fall back simultaneously. No one is sure what signal the kinori use to coordinate this. Very rare kinori have black scales; while this doesn't confer any significant in-game benefits, they are feared and often revered by other kinori (+2 Intimidate and +1 Dipomacy against other kinori). Blackscale Kinori Alchemist (Charismatic Hero 2/Smart Hero 5/Alchemist 3): CR 11; Medium Monstrous Humanoid (reptilian); HD 10d6, hp 38, Mas 10; Init +2, Spd 30 ft.; Def 21 (+2 Dex, +4 class, +5 natural armor); BAB +4, Grap +3; Atk spear +3 melee (1d8-1/x3) or thrown (+5 ranged); FS/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SA sleep of morpheus; SQ create alchemical homunculus, secret of glamour; AL kinori, hatred of humanity; SV Fort +5, Ref +6, Will +9; AP 5, Rep +7; Str 8, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 18, Wis 13, Cha 14. Occupation: Aristrocrat (class skill: Intimidate) Skills: Bluff +7, Climb +3, Concentration +9, Craft (chemical) +14, Craft (structural) +7, Craft (writing) +7, Decipher Script +16, Diplomacy +7, Intimidate +13, Investigate +6, Knowledge (arcane lore) +17, Knowledge (behavioral sciences) +7, Knowledge (civics) +6, Knowledge (history) +9, Knowledge (technology) +6, Listen +3, Research +24, Spellcraft +12, Spot +3, Survival +5, Swim +3. Languages: Ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Fraal, Kinori, one other human language. (All spoken and literate.) Feats: Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Athletic, Focused, Guide, Iron Will, Studious, Windfall. Talents (Charismatic): Coordinate. Talents (Smart): Exploit weakness, linguist, savant (Research) Create Alchemical Homunculus: Kinori rarely create such creatures, and this Alchemist has not created one. Secret of Glamour: The Alchemist can create the visual illusion covering three ten-foot-cubes. The illusion creates an image and sound (including intelligible speech). The Will save to disbelieve if interacting with the illusion is 17 and is Intelligence-based. The Alchemist can spend an action point to gain true seeing as the spell cast by a 6th-level Mage. These abilities are described on page 28 of d20 Dark Matter. Sleep of Morpheus (Sp): As a full-round action, the Alchemist can put a creature to sleep, as if casting the sleep spell (d20 Modern Roleplaying Game, page 356), except it only target one creature and affects creatures of up to 6 Hit Dice. The Will save DC to resist equal 17 and is Intelligence-based. This ability is described on page 29 of d20 Dark Matter. Category: Dark Matter Category: D20 Modern CR 11 NPCs and Creatures Category: Charismatic Category: Smart Category: Dark Matter Alchemist class Category: Kinori